flowers and children
by rencchi
Summary: This is a life story about a life of blind girl and an idol


Nyaho~ ren is here and I bring new (absolutely weird) fanfic and this time will be GakuTsumu (unbelieveable my longest id7) fanfic~ Oh yeah btw I can't find a good title so it was a little absurd title, I'm bad at giving names.  
I hope that this story will cheer you up! Now without any longer wait, tarararara, here is it~

Flowers and Children

" _Are you happy right now?"  
This is a story to make you having a happy days in your life before you lose it, be grateful at what you have!_

Gaku Yaotome, a son of the owner of yaotome production, the famous idol from TRIGGER visited a hospital in his paid holiday. He's not sick or hurt, his mother is the one who's always bedridden and he rarely visited her since he entered TRIGGER and so now he decided to visit her in the other city.

Now,he in the front of his mother room.

Gaku knocked, no response and he think he can just entered that room, well it's his mother room so it's okay right?

And then he opened the door, a girl was hearing to a music in her bed and the window in that room is opened so he can see the sakura was blooming beautifully and the petals was entered the room.

That girl noticed someone entered the room and smile to him. Her skin is pale and white like snow, but something bothered him.

Why is her eye bandaged?

"Um... doctor?"she asked and Gaku come back to reality, realized that he was on the wrong room he answered.

"Sorry, I'm on the wrong room, I think this was my mother room"

"haha, it's okay, this has been so long since the other visited my room, but still, I rarely see someone go to the wrong room in hospital"She chuckled at Gaku, and he can just blushed and laugh at himself, well he never see anyone go to the wrong room too.

"May I know your name?"Gaku asked to her.

She smiled, and Gaku fascinated at her beautifulness for a sec.

"Tsumugi Takanashi, pleased to meet you, and may I know yours?"

"Gaku Yaotome" Gaku answered

"Nice to meet you Gaku-san... I hope we can get along"

And so he asked her where's his mother room to her and then he feel stupid again, his mother room is on the front of Tsumugi room.

"Mother?"Gaku entered another room, he already checked the number of the room over and over so he's sure this is the room.

Okay he entered the room and find out his mother is reading a book on the wheelchair.

"Ara, Gaku?"his mother noticed him and smile at him, unlike his father, his mother is a nice and gentle woman but sadly she has a weak body.

"How rare for you to come here, is Sousuke the one who summoned you to come here?"

Gaku take a chair and sit beside her and then open up his mouth.

"No, I come here by myself, that make me have to take a paid holiday"Gaku take 1 orange in the table and peel it.

"So my little Gaku miss me~"She teased Gaku a little and they continue they conversation, chatting about their life and of course about papa yaotome too.

"Hey mom" Gaku's called her mother who looked sleepy because they talked so long.

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about the girl named Tsumugi in the front of your room?"

His mother looked at her son and laughed at him, it was rare for him to talk about girl, especially to her.

"He~ Gaku-kun already started to love someone I see~"she tease him again.

"I-it's not like that! See I just want to know why her eyes is bandaged? Is she have a poor sight or what?"he blushed at little, make her want to tease him more.

"Hmm... if I remember correctly she get an accident and got blind because of that, it was not long ago, maybe 1 or 2 month already passed since then, it was a shame, she's beautiful and she have same age as you too, anyway I will go to sleep, bye bye" and with that she go to sleep ignoring Gaku that still have a question.

"So she was blind then..."

Since he's bored in there, he decided to visited her again.

*knock knock*

"Ah, Takanashi-san is in the children area, playing with the others"he heard a nurse talk to him and then he go to the restroom, he didn't have anything to do though.

He arrived at the restroom and heard a voice behind the door then he opened it, Tsumugi is on the middle, playing with the children happily.

"Huh? Who are you?"Gaku hear a boy voice near him and found out little boy with red and black hair in behind him.

"I'm Takanashi friend"he answered and then the kids called Tsumugi which is playing with white haired and blue hatted kids.

"Oh, is that a guy with white hair and smelled like soba?"Tsumugi asked to them and then Gaku try to smell himself, okay he just noticed he smelled like soba.

"Yes!"they answered.

"Can you guide me to him?"she asked to them again and then try to stand, with the help of the others of course, except the blue hatted kid and white haired kid.

"Tsumu-nee, where are you going?"the blue hatted kid which eating a pudding asked her.

Tsumugi turn down, since she can't see she must trying to search where's the blue hatted kid.

"Ah, here it is, Tamaki-kun, tsumu-nee must go for a little while, you can wait me and become a good boy right?"Tsumugi pinch lightly the kid named Tamaki cheek.

"Un..."Tamaki nodded.

"And there's Sogo-kun with you too right?"Tsumugi asked, the kid with white hair shocked.

"Yes, I'm here Tsumu-nee"somehow he looked sad while answering that, Tamaki look at Sogo.

"Sogo-kun can have a bite of my pudding, here, say aah"Tamaki give Sogo a bite of his pudding and then Sogo smiled at Tamaki action and eat the pudding.

"hm hm~~Nice nice~"Tsumugi smiled hearing at their conversation.

"Tsumu-neeee are you done?"the red haired kid dragged Tsumugi hand.

"Ah yes I forget about it! Sorry Riku-kun, Iori-kun"

"Hurry up Tsumu-nee that man is waiting"the black haired kid, or Iori pointed at Gaku.

Again, Gaku is fascinated by Tsumugi that looked loved by everyone, she must can be a good wife.

Wait, what.

Gaku shooked his head.

"I need more sleep..."without noticing it, Tsumugi is already in the front of him.

"I'm sorry Gaku-san did you waited long, what bring you to here?"Tsumugi asked, with a smile as always.

"Erm... nothing , I just bored and my mother already sleeped..."

"Haha, you didn't have any other family in here?"

"Sadly,no, by the way may I ask you something?"

"Go on Gaku-san"she smiled gently.

"What happened to your eyes?"he asked carefully, worried that she will be angry.

"ah yes I forget that my eyes still bandaged"she talk to herself and then take a deep breath.

"Well... you know, I have a bad health since young, my parent can't take me anymore and then put me alone in here, they only paid for the financial thing but they never visited me, at least I still have that kids being my friends in here and one day.."  
Tsumugi become silent suddenly.

"Takanashi?"Gaku noticed that...

Tsumugi is crying.

"Ah, I'm sorry, somehow I just remember that bad moment again"Tsumugi smiled at him, even though her bandage looked wet.

"It's okay i you don't want to talk about something you don't like Takanashi"Gaku patted her, make her calm a little.

After she calmed he think it's enough for now.

"Well, I shall take my leave, I'm sorry for make you remember something you hate Takanashi" he looked at Tsumugi again and then stand up.

"Ah wait Gaku-san!"

Gaku looked back again.

"I'm okay right now so do you want to hear the story again?"she smiled gently.

To be honest Gaku still want to hear the story, but he worried that Tsumugi will cry again. After debating with himself for a moment he decided to take tissue first and then hear Tsumugi story again.

"You see all that kid right? There was actually 7 kids in here but there's only 4 in here right"Tsumugi start her story again.

Gaku looked and counted them, she's right, there's only 4 kids in here.

"Riku, Iori, Sogo, and Tamaki is their name, they are the other 3 kids friends, they have a weak body too, and the other 3 was Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi, I am already in here since a long time before they come to here and I become a sister for them, well it was when I still can see though"

"you must be thinking where's the other 3 right? They all already..."she take a deep breath again.

" _ **dead"**_

"it's all my fault you know? 2 months ago they make a plan to go to the forest and play fireworks on winter in early march, I know that they have a bad health like me and I know that they planned that even though they all have a cancer, same like tamaki-kun and Sogo-kun, but I released them because they never left the hospital. And so they also take me go there because they are scared and I accompanied them, but... suddenly we got hit by a truck, I'm saved from death but that make me blind, there was a piece of glass entered my eyes and 2 of them was dead in place... and then 1 more dead because his cancer and with stress of his bestfriend die"

Gaku lost for words, he didn't know Tsumugi get such a serious problem like that.

"I was so stupid right? If I tell the plan to the others and didn't accompanied them maybe I still can look at their smile now"Tsumugi bandage started to wet again because of her tears.

"But, not long after that Tamaki-kun, the kid with the blue hat in there got a cancer too, he's in a good health before their accident but suddenly he got sick too"

"Gaku-san, I want to protect him! I don't want to let them dead again, they have to live happily because he still have a bright future, so..."

Gaku looked at Tsumugi seriously now.

"Would you like to help me Gaku-san?"

"Eh?"Gaku confused at Tsumugi sudden request.

"pfft, what's with that eh, Gaku-san, I'm serious I want you to help this children in here to find some help to them, well they family is poor you know? they even begged for the doctor to let their kid stayed here until they pay the money for operation."

"How can I help them?"Gaku asked.

"I know you are a famous person Gaku-san, of course I already hear someone talking about Gaku Yaotome, a member of idol band named TRIGGER" Tsumugi smiled then continue,

"So... could you please help me to find some money for his operation? Pretty please? I feel hopeless without my eyes, I really hope that before that accident I can get some money for them but with the 3 kids gone I have some money for Tamaki-kun but it's only a half because my eyes operation"

"I can't stand hearing that he always feel sick because of the chemotheraphy and he become bald, he always ask me why he have to do this, he always ask when he can go outside again, Gaku-san... I really want to help him, he have a bright future, he is really good at dancing, he should be smiling happily at his young age and playing wih the others"

"Please" that was the last word she said, her usually cheerful smile gone.

Gaku is confused because of the story, before, he only went to visit his mom and then she gp to the wrong room and then meet a blind girl with a beautiful face, and then suddenly he's asked to help her find some money for a kid he doesn't know to his cancer operation.

"L- let me think about it first, okay"Gaku finnaly got his mental up to answer her, maybe Tsumugi didn't know his face really look stupid right now.

"Ah... I am truly sorry Gaku-san, I didn't mean to force you, if you can't you don't have to, you have a sick mother too I'm sorry for not thinking about this Gaku-san, but I hope you will think about that"Tsumugi give him a answer with guilty face.

"I-"

"Tsumu-neeeeee, are you done? Play with us!"before Gaku answer again the kids already shouting her name to play.

"Ahaha, okay okay, I'm sorry Gaku-san, what did you want to say before?"Tsumugi asked again.

"N-nothing, do you want me to help you walk to their place?"

"If you say so... I'm sorry for burdening you"Tsumugi lend her skinny hands to Gaku and Gaku take her hand, just like a prince and princess.

"It's not a burden for me"Gaku smiled warmly to her for the first time, even though Tsumugi can't see it.

"You're such a warm and nice person Gaku-san"Tsumugi say with a little voice.

"Huh? What is it?"he asked again and Tsumugi just shoke her head.

"Ah! Soba nii-chan!"the red haired kid pointed at him."

"What are you doing to Tsumu-nee!" the other 3 continue looking at Gaku's hand that still holding Tsumugi's hand.

Wait, what's their name again? Ruki, Riri? Ah oh yeah, Riku, Iori, Tamaki, and Sogo.

"What with that name little brats"Gaku let off his hand from Tsumugi hand.

"But you never told us your name at first"Tamaki replied.

"And you smell likeSoba"Tamaki point her spoon at Gaku.

"So we didn't wrong"Sogo smiled followed by the others.

Gaku stoned without respond, he lose to this kids and Tsumugi chuckled at him, but really, look at them grinning like that just make him can't angry at them, he think about Tsumugi request and after thinking it again, look like he's already got his answer

"Ah, so it's like that, why you would do things to them"

Gaku take a deep breath then.

"Listen up you all! My name is Gaku Yaotome! I'm a leader of a idol band named TRIGGER and I will lend your friend a money for his operation! Just listen it! Your friend will be healthy as before again, you better remember it brats"he shouted in that room to they all, lucky, there's only them in here.

"Really, Gaku-san?"Tsumugi asked unbelieveably.

"Yes, Tsumugi, I'll already know why you want to help them"

"Thank you.. thank you so much Gaku-san, hiks"Tsumugi started crying.

"AHHHHH, you made Tsumu-nee crying!"the kids shouting.

"No, I'm not crying, I'm happy! No one would like to help me before, my parents abadoning me, it has been so long since the other than this kids would be so nice to me, since that accident no one like to play with me again because I can't see anything, hiks, I, hiks, I am really happy"Tsumugi really cry now.

"Tsumu-nee..."the kids approached her, even Tamaki, even though he's so pale.

"You! I'll let you this time because Tsumu-nee is happy!"Riku said.

"And for paying Tamaki's operation too"Iori continued.

"And this is make us feel happy too, so"Sogo and the others start to look at him, even Tsumugi.

"Thank you"Tamaki give his true smile to him and then hug him.

"YAY! Hug!"Tsumugi approaching him and then hug him too.

"Really, you're such a-"

"HUG!"the other kids then hugged him to before Gaku say his words.

Seeing at them just really make him happy and can't hold his smile.

"Yeah, Thank you"he hugged them back and smiled.

"Good for you Gaku"in the back of the door a woman looked at them and then take her phone.

"Sadly, I believe this wouldn't stand long..."

And then~

"ekhem, so, Tsumugi, what's your plan?"Gaku continue the conversation, of course after they don't hug each other anymore.

"Gaku-san, can you held a charity concerts with TRIGGER's member for Tamaki-kun? You are the leader right, it should be easy for you!" Tsumugi clap her hand, meanwhile Gaku sighed, does she think because he is a leader he can do whatever he want? His old man and their center can make him has more white hair everytime he debating with them, okay his hair is already white, he know that.

*sigh* "Tsumugi, even if I am the leader I can't do anything I always want to do freely without considerating the others. But that idea isn't bad, I will try to talk with my father, the manager and TRIGGER's members, it's mean I have to go back to Tokyo first" to be honest Gaku think that Ryu and Tenn, and Kaoru too will let him do the concert, but he don't think his father will let him do the concert.

"Oh, Gaku, here you are!~"suddenly from the back his mother come to the children room. "Tsumugi-chan an the other kids it's in here too, how rare for you to play with kids"his mother offered a warm smile to them, the kids smile back happily at her.

"M-mother, what are you doing in here? You are sleeping a while ago and don't make me sound like an antisocial person"Gaku stand up and approached his mother that still in the wheelchair.

"Yaotome-san, Gaku-san is really awesome and a nice person! He is willing to help us to find money for Tamaki-kun operation!"Tsumugi start to blabering about their plans.

"Ara Gaku, such a nice person you are, but will Sousuke let you do it?"as always his mother can read what become a problem to him easily.

"Hmph, I don't ever think he will even let me go out for a holiday, he just think about money"he replied.

"Really? But he is a nice person Gaku, don't forget you're like this because of him, and about the concert I can talk with your father to let you do that"Gaku never mentioned this to anyone but his father, Sousuke, treat him so different from his mother, he treasure his mother really well and always do what she says, well this is normal for him so it's okay, his father not treat him as distrubance too.

And because of that... Gaku sure that his father will let him do that charity concert because his mother is the one talk, thank you mother, I owe you.

"Okay so it decided then! Banzai for Tamaki!"the children hug Tamaki again.

the kids and Tsumugi start to play again and then Gaku left the children room to take his mother back to her room.

"So when are you leave Gaku?"she asked in the hallway.

"Maybe tonight, I don't want distrub the children"

"And what about Tsumugi-chan?"she asked again.

"Wh-what about her?!"Gaku shocked.

"You look like a highschool students Gaku, haha"his mother still love teasing him, the she continued. "I mean what do you think about her?"

"Hm? Why did you asked suddenly? I think she's such a nice person that worked really hard for the others, it really such a shame she lose her sight too, and she's cut-, ekhem, beautiful woman too" Gaku looked at his mother that smiling mysteriously in the wheelchair.

"So like that"his mother replied with a small voice

"Ha? What is it?"

"Nothing Gaku~ Don't worry about it, do the best for your concert okay" and they didn't continue the chat anymore until they back to Gaku's mother room.

And so... Gaku take a train back to his apartement with TRIGGER's member in the late midnight, his father and manager is waiting in the frontof his room.

"Old man?"Gaku asked, oh yeah, he forget that his mother already tell his plan for the charity concert.

"Gaku, follow me"Sousuke start walking, Gaku followed him, and then they entered his father workroom that full of TV showing TRIGGER's lives and there's Tenn and Ryunosuke in there too.

"So, you will held a charity concert right?"his father start the midnight meeting.

"Yes, I believe mother already tell that to you"Gaku answered.

"She only said to let you do the concert"his father replied with a sigh.

"What's this concert for? I don't want to do it if it only make me tired"Tenn, the center of TRIGGER continued.

"It's so rare for you to do this, you must have a reason right?"Ryu asked too.

"It's a charity concert, well I want to make this because.." Gaku explained the condition to them, about Tsumugi, about the incident,and of course about the kids, after he explained that all, everyone look like thinking so many things for some minutes.

"Hmmm, I rarely look that you will do something like this Gaku, are you fell in love for that girl?"Ryu start talking after Gaku tell the stories.

"Wh-what? Of course no, why do you say that Ryu!"Gaku blushed a little, Ryu smiled, then.

"Well I don't think it's a bad idea, I love kids and we didn't have so many jobs right now, so maybe we still can perform one or two concerts"he said, Gaku trying to hold his smile so hard right now, believe it.

Gaku start looking at Tenn.

"What?"Tenn asked.

"Don't look me like that, it's disgusting"he continued.

"Ha? You're the one make me feel disgusted"Gaku replied, but then he continued.

"But Tenn, I begged you, help me to do this concert, she's already suffering for so much things, I will reply you later but now help me.."his sound look like nearly cried somehow.

Tenn only sigh, then opened his mouth.

"I never said that I'll wouldn't do it, such a stupid person" Gaku take that as yes from Tenn even though the words can make some hearts broken.

And then now is the real problem.

Yaotome Sousuke.

"ekhem, well.. since your mother said to me that I should let you do the concert, I will give you the permission" now Gaku really can't hold his smile this time.

"But"Sousuke continued.

Ok Gaku's smile is gone now.

"In 1 condition, you must successfully do it, I didn't want a failure in TRIGGER's concert, got it?"

Gaku nodded bravely.

"OF course, I am more perfect than Tenn, there's no failure in my camus"He smiled.

"excuse me?"Tenn looked at Gaku.

"Gaku you're dead, Tenn is in a badmood now because his brother didn't talk to him in 3 days." Ryu sighed and Gaku look back to Tenn, okay he's on a badmood right now, Gaku's dead.

And then they spended up their nights protecting Gaku from Tenn anger.

Then the tommorow morning~

"Soba-nii!"The kids who's playing in the children room as always approached Gaku.

"I believe I told to you that my name is Gaku Yaotome, Yaotome-san is enough for you brats"even though he say things like that he patted the kids hair.

"But Soba-nii is cuter"Riku protest.

"Okay okay I'll just let you all call me that, but not in the front of the others all right? Oh yeah where's Tsumugi?"He asked

"She's in her room"Iori answered.

"Tsumu-nee can't go anywhere she like"Sogo continued.

*cough cough*

"Tamaki-kun!"the kids and Gaku hurriedly approached Tamaki.

"Tamaki! Are you okay?"Gaku panicked.

"Tamaki-kun!"Riku Iori and Sogo shouted.

"I-it's okay, it's better now"Tamaki answered.

"Tamaki-kun let's go back to your room, I'll call the nurse, you can't just say it's okay, it can be worse!"Sogo become like a mother somehow.

"Okay okay, I'll take back Tamaki to his room, Sogo, you call the nurse and Iori also Riku, guide me to his room"Gaku already calm and the kids nodded.

"Follow us!"Iori and Riku started walking meanwhile Gaku carried Tamaki in his back.

"It's okay, his condition didn't worsened but it look like he can't be visited for today and tommorow, we need to checked upon him"the doctor come out from Tamaki room and told that to Gaku and the kids.

"Piuh... I think I can got a heart attack"Gaku said.

"Gaku-san! Iori, Sogo, Riku!"A voice coming from the hall.

"Tsumu-nee/TsumugI!"they all replied and help her.

"What's happened to Tamaki-kun?!"she asked. They explained the situation to her, she feel relieved after hearing that, maybe her accident 2 months ago make her got some trauma.

"By the way, I got a permission to do the charity concert"Gaku smiled.

"Really? I'm so happy Gaku-san! So when will it be?"

"errr, I haven't get any other explaination yet but I'll make it fast, believe me"

"I.. no, we already believed in you Gaku-san, or, Soba nii-chan?"Tsumugi chuckled.

"You hear our chat?!"Gaku blushed.

"No, I just have feeling they will call you like that, am I right?"Tsumugi asked the kids.

"Of course Tsumu-nee~"

"ah just shut up"he still blushed hardly and go away.

"Oh so this is the girl Gaku liked, oh no, it should be soba-nii now"a sarcasm tone of voice.

"Quite unexpected eh, I think Gaku would like sexy girl, I feel sorry for Tsumugi-chan"and this voice too, Gaku have a bad feeling from it.

In slow motion... Gaku looked at his back and there's his nightmare.

"Just kill me now please"he sighed.

"Tenn-nii!"Riku suddenly rushed to Tenn and hug him until Tenn nearly fall down.

"Riku, why you didn't call me last night! I really worried about you!"Tenn hugged Riku back.

"Well Ryu-san, Tenn-san, what would bring you here?"Tsumugi make them wake up from the long awaited meeting.

"Nothing, I just company Tenn and stalked Gaku~"Ryu answered.

"I just wanna meet Riku"Tenn continued.

"Wait what, you stalked me? And since when you all known each other? and why did Riku called that Tenn with nii, it disgusting"Gaku seemed confused at them, he thinks that he's the only one know Tsumugi.

"Stupid as always"Tenn replied harshly.

"Haha, Gaku-san, Ryu-san and Tenn-san often come to here, but Tenn-san is more often... he's always meet with his brother Riku-kun, it's a complicated things but they're brother"Tsumugi answered.

"And yes we quite interested in you so we stalked you Gaku"Ryu too.

Gaku speechless

"Argh... where's the nearest lake. I want to kill myself now"

"So you all know this already?"Gaku continued.

"About?"Tenn and Ryu asked back.

"Why I want to do a charity concert"

"Of course, your mom told it to us"They answered easily.

"Huh? My mom?"he look them again,.

They nodded.

"Gaku-san are you forget about what your mom told to us yesterday?"Tsumugi asked

*Just scroll up to see what they mean*

"Oh yeah now I remember... now I know why that old man would let me do this"Gaku nodded.

"such a stupid person who forget what's his mom told to him"Tenn go out with Riku in his arm.

"Brocon"Gaku replied.

"Well I guess I must go home too, bye Tsumugi-chan, bye kids"Ryu go out too.

"Now let's go back too Iori-kun, Sogo-kun"Tsumugi accompanied the kids to their room, leaving Gaku alone.

"I'll just go to meet mother"Gaku shrugged and then go to his mother room.

But.

He got lost, again, and sadly, he doesn't even remember which room his mother was, and he can't find the main lobby, and now it's almost 8 pm.

"Oh wait, I remember now, her room number is 167"Gaku seemed proud after remembering that.

And then he visited that room, without looking who's written on the front of the room.

"Tsumugi?"Gaku asked, in that room, Tsumugi is stare at the windows that full of flowers that blossoming.

"Gaku-san? What are you doing this late?"Tsumugi look back.

"... I got lost... again"he admited it, and why he always go to Tsumugi's room when he's lost.

"Hahaha, look like you can't go to the hospital alone right? I'll tell you where's your mother room again but wait for some minutes okay? I love this time when the breeze is so relaxing"she said and look at the windows again.

For some minutes they're silent, until there's some strong wind that blow up the flowers into Tsumugi's room, it was beautiful with the moonlight as the background but sadly Tsumugi can't see it.

"Hey Gaku-san?"Tsumugi started talking.

"Hm?"Gaku looked at her.

"Do you love kids and flowers?"She asked.

"Why did you suddenly ask that?"Gaku asked back.

"You know, my dream is to make an orphange with so many flowers in there so the kids can see the colour of the worlds, it's quite childlish right? But I really dreamed for that, so much, so I started saving money, and suddenly, I got such a hurt headache then I fainted and when I wake up I was already bedridden in here, I still want to make my dream came true though and then... that accident come and take my ability to see the world"Tsumugi tell her story to Gaku that is now shocked, he never know that Tsumugi had such life.

"God can be so mean sometimes right? But now I never regreted my life anymore, because since I'm now in here..."

The wind blow up again.

"I can meet you and I..."

Tsumugi's voice got cutted by the voice of the wind.

"I'm sorry what's is it again?"Gaku ask her to replay what she said.

"No, it's nothing Gaku-san, I just glad I meet you"she smiled and then tell him where's his mother room and the main lobby.

Gaku already tired so he just go home, but still, Tsumugi's word that blown off by the wind... what is it?

And then, in the next day again.

"WHAAAATTT?" such a nice shouting to start a day from Gaku.

"Don't shout so early in the morning, what's wrong with what just I said?"Tenn replied.

"The concert is tommorow!? Are you kidding me, we haven't prepared anything!"Gaku looked panic.

"How should we say? We have so many works waiting for us, besides faster is better right?" Ryu joined the chat.

"We'll just do as the same as always we do, and the preparations wont take long, the stage is already prepared by your father since 2 days ago"and then Tenn suddenly sighed.

"But we have one problem"he continued.

"What is it?"Gaku asked.

"We don't get any theme for the decorations, we hav many ideas but we can get the idea that good for a charity concert"Ryu answered it.

"What? That's the most important part!"Gaku shocked and then he remembered yesterday chat with Tsumugi.

"Wait, I have an idea"

Ryu and Tenn looked at Gaku with hope in their eyes.

"How about..."

After hearing the idea they finnaly decided to use that and then they contacted Sousuke, lucky, he seemed to like the idea, that can make TRIGGER become more famous.

"yosha, now we should practice again"

They go practicing their dance and vocal for tommorow concert meanwhile in the hospital.

"Takanashi-san, your condition is getting worsened... you should eat your medicine or you can't be healthy again"the nurse seems worried to Tsumugi that didn't touch her medicine.

Tsumugi just smiled and then replied

"Don't worry, I already..." suddenly she coughed, so hard that some blood come out from her cough then she's fainted.

"Takanashi-san!?"the nurse panicked and then hurriedly call the doctor.

"It's bad, her condition is bad, bring her to the ICU room!"the doctor says.

Gaku suddenly feel bad thing will coming when he's practicing.

"Gaku, what is it? You suddenly stopped?"Ryu asked worriedly.

"I have a bad feeling, a really bad one... sorry I have to go to the hospital now!"Gaku take his jacket but a voice stopped him.

"Gaku, you don't abadoning your job right? Now your job is to do a special concert for her dream, if you can't make something that you already promised become true you musn't give them a promise, she'll okay, believe in her, she's not weak"Tenn looked at him seriously.

Gaku seemed thinking hard for a while and take off his jacket.

"You're right, sorry, let's continue it"he said, but the bad feeling still make him worried.

"After this, we need to check the stage"Ryu continued after receiving an email from their manager, look like Gaku can't meet Tsumugi and the kids today, the stage things must take a long time.

"It's not like they are dying right now..."he murmured to himself.

"Doctor, how's Takanashi-san?"the nurse asked.

"It's bad... I believe we can't do anything anymore, her condition cannot be safed anymore now... it just a matter of time or her will to live that can safe her."the doctor explained with painful expression, Tsumugi is breathing so heavily right now with so much tube and medical thing used into her.

"Should we call the family?"she replied.

"Ye-"

"No...y*cough*ou... don't need *cough* too"Tsumugi wake up, somehow she still can smiling in her condition, and look like she already hear what the doctor and the nurse talk about.

"Takanashi-san, don't force yourself..."they looked at her with a sad smile.

She laughed weakly.

"*cough cough*instead of calling my family... I have a request"she said.

"What is it?"the doctor asked.

"Tommorow..."Tsumugi tells her request.

"..."he stood silently for a moment.

"Okay,we'll try to do it... now you must rest first Takanashi-san"the doctor and nurse left the ICU room.

"I never know that this room can be so quiet..."

"this is bad!"said a voice from out of the door.

"I must tell it to Tenn-nii!"he continued, a red haired kid, Riku seemed to peeked inside that room.

*ring ring*

"Hello, Riku? What is it?"Tenn take his phone, their work is already finished so all of them is on their own room, riku explained the situation to Tenn, who seemed shocked right now.

"Riku, hear this, you musn't tell anyone about what you hear! Tommorow you must watch her, especially when our concert start, Did you got it?"Tenn with a little shouting tell to Riku.

"Yes, Tenn-nii"Riku nodded.

"Tsumu-nee...why did you want to do that?..."

That night... Gaku can't sleep, he's having a really bad nightmare everytime he tried to sleep and his last dream is when he's really young, he was sitting beside a snowman and looked like waiting for someone but he can't remember who is it, he just remembered that person is really important for him.

And with thus events, the concert will be started tonight.

"They will start it soon... I wish you all my luck *cough*"and then Tsumugi took a sheet of paper and then started to write something.

"I have to do this... before I go"

The concert is started, there's so many people come to watch it.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to our concert today! We hope that you all like this!"Tenn shouting from the stage.

"Before that we have an announcement, let's hear it from Gaku~"Ryu continued.

"This concert was a charity concert for boy named Tamaki Yotsuba, he had a poor health because of his cancer and their family is so poor so they can't paid his operation, so thank you for you all that have been coming today, you all saved this boy live, all the money from this concert will be given to him for his treatment"Gaku and the other TRIGGER's member bowed, all people in there clapped their hands and cheering for them.

"SO NOW, LET'S START THE CONCERT!"

The concert is so fun with all the song from TRIGGER and then the event come to an end.

"Before we ended this, I have one more announcement"Gaku said.

"Did you all have fun? I'm glad if you have, but we have 1 more suprise"Gaku flick his hand and suprisingly the light in the stage showed to the thousands falling flower petals in the air making a fantastic beautifulness with so many colours.

"How is it? We worked hard on this, I get this idea from a girl named Tsumugi, she's the one that can make us do all this things, she really loves flower and kids... so... I hope that you can see this Tsumugi.. so much"Gaku eyes start to teary up, he doesn't even know why he's crying.

"Hey Tsumugi, open your eyes, so you can look at this flowers that I made for you with so many colours, and so you can see me when I said this"

"I love you.. so much"

*klang*

Tsumugi drop her pen and her bandage opened, showed off her red pink eyes that full of tears.

"G-Gaku-san...I *cough* can see it *cough* clearly"Tsumugi cried and she try to get up from her bed but she's fallen to the floor and her leg already can't respond tp her, all she can move now is only her hands, she keep trying to reach that pen and when she already got it she write some words into that letter.

Then after she finished she just stayed in there... her body can't move anymore and with her last strengh she looked at the windows thats already opened, one of the flower petals come into her room, she grabbed it and smile.

"So beautiful... thank you"

She closed her eyes peacefully.

"TSUMU-NEE!"Riku hurriedly run into the room and shaked Tsumugi, but no response, he hurriedly call the doctor.

Meanwhile, The concert is already ended with a big cheers and success, they're all in the changing room now.

"Gaku? Are you okay? You suddenly cried in there"Ryu asked, Gaku is now just silently sitting with a towel covering his head that full of sweat.

"Yes, to be honest, I don't know why I cried so suddenly and... somehow this bad feeling keep bugging me since yesterday"Gaku finally answered meanwhile Tenn just looked at them silently.

*ring ring*

Tenn's phone is ringing, he hurriedly answer it.

"Yes, kujo here"

"TENN-NII! It's my fault, my fault"Riku cried on the phone.

"Riku? What is it?"Tenn asked worriedly.

"IT-it's!"Riku can't stop crying, it's bad, Tenn don't know what he means.

"Hello, Kujo-san? It's about Tsumu-nee"Iori take over the phone, from the voice he can tell he's crying too, his voice is so little and look like the surroundings that the other kids is on there too.

"What about her?"

"She... passed away tonight"Iori said it.

"What? She... she?"Tenn seemed shocked too.

"Yes, come to the hospital and we will tell you more, and about why Riku said it was his fault"Iori explained and hang up the phone.

"..."

"Tenn?"Gaku and Ryu looked at him that just stand silently.

"Gaku, Ryu, let's go to the hospital"Tenn said and then go out.

"What happened Tenn?"Ryu asked.

"Just follow me, you all will know if you go to there"Tenn replied.

Suddenly Gaku remembered what the boys in his dream told to him.

"It's... not about Tsumugi, right?"Gaku looked at Tenn.

"..."Tenn can't answer it, he knows his feeling for her.

"No... you must be kidding again, right, OI TENN?!"Gaku seemed really angry now and grabbed Tenn hand harshly.

"Gaku, calm down a bit, and Tenn, is that right? It's about Tsumugi-chan?"Ryu step between the middle of them and released Gaku's grab.

"...cih"Tenn can just answer like that, and Gaku seemed really shocked now; he hurriedly grab his car key and didn't hear what the others said to him.

Then he finally arrived at the hospital and hurriedly go to Tsumugi's room, it's empty.

"Where is the girl on this room?"he asked to the nurses.

"...she...is in the icu room"the nurse sadly smiled to him but he didn't realized it and hurriedly go to the icu room.

In the front of the room there was the kids on there.

"Where is Tsumugi?"he asked, coldly.

"She...she's in that room"Sogo answered, his eyes already swollen but Gaku ignored it and go inside the room, and in there, Tsumugi is lying on the top of the bed, her eyes is closed and there was no bandage covered it anymore.

"Tsumugi?"Gaku smiled while walking toward her, hopelessly.

"Hey Tsumugi, don't sleep, you finnaly had your bandage wore off, look at me, there's the kids on the outside too"no response, he started to cry again, but he's still smiling.

"Tsumugi, let's go out, we can see the flowers you know?"Gaku started to hold her white and skinny hand that already cold.

"Tsumugi... Tsumugi, I love you, I love you so much... open your eyes... please"Gaku's crying now, he can't hold his smile anymore, when he looked at the Tsumugi that already not breathing in the front of him.

"Tsumugi, come on, don't make such a joke, wake up, I don't get your answers yet"

"Gaku..."Ryu, from the outside of the room watched him.

*slap*

Suddenly, someone slapped his face, it was Tenn, looked athim.

"Tenn? Tsumugi is not die yet right? Tell me Tenn... TELL ME!"He ignored the pain on his face.

Tenn looked him with a such a sad eyes.

"Gaku, you're the one who should wake up, she's already passed away Gaku, I know it's hurt but she's already sick since she was born, she already got her happiness by you"Tenn patted Gaku's shoulder.

"But she's still smiling when we last meet... how can she died so easily, I haven't told her my feelings.."Gaku's still crying.

"No Gaku, your feeling has reached her... just read at this letter that she wrote at the last minutes she have"Tenn offer Gaku a letter, Gaku take it and opened it.

There was an a handwrite letter by Tsumugi, he read it

" _To: Yaotome Gaku-san_

 _Gaku-san, if you found this letter maybe I'm not with you anymore, and you're already succeded the charity concert, right? Just as always, thank you for doing it, I'm really grateful for you._

 _Gaku-san, I'm so sorry. I lied to you about so much things. Maybe you don't remember this but before, we already meet when I'm 6 I'm playing alone in the park when winter where there's no one around, you know that my parents didn't care about me right, I know that there was someone looking at me when I'm playing, and then suddenly I got this disease of mine and suddenly collapsed in the park, and there was the first time you meet me Gaku-san and you helped me to call the others, you already saved my life, after that when my father and mother just said that you can just leave me in my house sofa and they didn't care about my life, you mad at them and scolded them and then they kicked you out, that was the 2nd time you safe me, you made me feel like I'm not alone in this world, it make me really happy you know._

 _And then the day after that you appear again when I'm in my room looking at the snowman I made yesterday from my room windows, and you suddenly appeared and put a bouquet of flower near the snowman, you wait in there, waiting for me to come out to play again, but I can't, my body is too weak at that time, you waited until your face turned red in the night and your mother come to get you, I'm sorry that you got fever because of me but since that day.. I really love flower, especially the one you give to me from that snowman._

 _And then, suddenly you appear again in this hospital, I can't see the world anymore, I'm scared, so I blind myself from the world, but then you come, you make me have to released this bandage, you do so much thing for me that you don't know anymore and you hear all I want to said, I just want to said thank you Gaku-san. You made my life with so many colours._

 _And for the one in the concert, you're really awesome Gaku-san... and the last thing you said about me... I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer to reply what you said by myself._

 _Gaku-san... I love you too, I hope you to find your own happiness in life  
I'm happy!"_

"Tsumugi... I love you, I love you so much"Gaku can't hold it, he hug that letter and cried out loudly, letting his emotions come out.

"Gaku.. you must be strong, Tsumugi-chan must don't want you to be sad... look, she's smiling until the end isn't she?"his mother suddenly come and comforting him.

"Yes... I'm happy she's happy... thank you for all you give to me... Tsumugi"

Several years later~

"Soba-niiii"the kids called out someone.

"Geez, I told you to don't shout my name like that, Riku, Iori, Sogo, Tamaki"Soba- ekhem, Gaku replied to them.

"are you ready yet Soba-nii?"Tamaki asked, he looked really healty now, well 3 years has already passed since then.

Gaku take a boquet of flower and then come out.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go"Gaku and the kids go to the Tsumugi cementery today, it was spring so there was so many flowers blooming right now.

In the front of Tsumugi photo, he placed her one photo from his pocket and a bouquet of flowers she liked then he smile when writting something into that photo.

' _I'm happy'_

That was what he wrote in that photo of his own orphange with the kids smiling and holding flowers.

-THE END-

Ok, look like I'm failed to make sad fanfic again and the grammar make my eyes hurt. But Idk why I really love to make Gaku suffering/kicked.  
Well I hope you all liked this fanfic even though it's weird and probably the 2nd longest ff I wrote.

Thank you for reading~ I hope for some like and reviews too!


End file.
